Seven Colors of the Rainbow
by Isn't that Ironic
Summary: For the 7 colors of the rainbow challenge (Gallagher Girls Fiction Challenge). Seven one-shots focusing on Brook and Zach's relationship (this is pretty much AU. Their still ninjas but it has nothing to do with the plot-line of School of Shadows). Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Violet, Indigo
1. Chapter 1: Red

**This is part of the Seven Colors of the Rainbow Challenge for the Forum Gallagher Girls Fiction Challenge.**

**Characters: Zach Goode (OOC because technically he's an OC [read my story School of Shadows and you'll figure it out]), and Brooklyn Hayse (The main character from School of Shadows) (by the way if you have read the story this is kind of AU, because I'm pretty sure the School doesn't have a fireplace!)**

**Category: Romance and a little bit of humor at the end.**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 419**

Embers, Ease, and Embarrassment (Other wise known as Red)

She was curled up in the giant fluffy love seat thing in front of the fireplace, reading when he found her. She hadn't seen him yet so he took a moment to watch the red firelight playing off her red hair. She absentmindedly reached out for the mug of hot chocolate next to her. She took a sip and licked her lips, not once looking up from the words in front of her.

He waited until she had set the mug down to sit down next to her and pull a blanket over the two of them. She glanced up to see who it was (he was betting she already knew, but yea whatever. He took it as an excuse to look at her blue eyes.).

"Zach." She smiled and looked back at her book. He rolled his eyes, amused and stole her book. She looked up at him shocked and annoyed as heck.

"Zach! Give it back! I'm in the middle of a battle!" He glanced at the cover. Return of the King. Lord of the Rings. Bleh. Why was she reading this when she could be hanging out with him?

"I don't think so, Brook." He doggie-eared the page, ignoring Brook's wince as he did so, and scooted closer to her.

"Come on Zach! Please?" He shook his head, having to look at the dying red embers of the fire instead of at Brook's puppy dogface. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to say no. She sighed but ended up laughing in the middle of it, because of the hopeful look in his eyes.

Giving in, Brook laid her head on Zach's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rested his cheek on her chair.

"Sooooo…." Brook said sleepily. Zach smiled and kissed her head, but didn't respond. Brook's eyes drooped lower and lower, Zach's right behind her. The last thing they both saw before dropping off to sleep were the burgundy cinders, slowly dying in the brick fireplace. Outside the wind raged, and snowflakes fell, but inside the couple sat curled up, warm, not only from the ruby fire, but also from contentment and ease of being with the one they loved.

Even when they woke up the next morning freezing (on the outside) to a couple of bright flashes of light, giggles, and a couple of calls of "Blackmail!" and "AW!" they didn't regret it, even when Brook's face turned red with embarrassment.

(Even Cole had to laugh at that.)


	2. Chapter 2: Orange

**Here is the second installment of my 7cotr one-shot series. **

**Characters: Same through out the entire thing**

**Category: Humor and a tiny bit of romance. **

**Oh I figured out the timeline for the last chapter? Brook is 20 and Zach is 21. They're on a mission with the team, and their engaged, which explains the use of the word "love." **

**This one is in the 3 weeks it takes Brook to heal. **

What are you wearing? (Otherwise known as Orange)

This was the third time that week Zach had come to visit her. And usually (since this had been going on since she'd been confined to her because of that stupid fight when she got hurt [which really wasn't her fault]) the first thought that would come to her head would be, "I'm glad I've got such hot- I mean good friends." But this time the first thought that popped up was, "What the heck is he wearing?"

"Uh, Zach?" He grinned at her and handed her, her hot chocolate.

"Yeah Brook?"

"What are you wearing?" He looked down at his white shirt. His neon orange, sheer jacket over top.

"Clothes?" He tried. She made a face and pointed to his jacket.

"I meant that _thing._" He pinched it and looked down again.

"My jacket? What's wrong with it?" She smirked.

"Well for one, orange really isn't your color. Second its _sheer._" He laughed.

"That's it?" Brook looked at him like, _what's so funny? I'm being serious here! _

"I hate orange. It's…" She waved a hand at Zach's coat and looked away like it was blinding her, "Too bright." He just laughed. She stuck her tongue out. He sat down next to her on the bunk and lay back, putting his hands behind his head. She flipped around and put her socked feet on the wall, and let her head hang over the edge.

"So how are the kids?" Brook asked out of the blue, a frown on her face. **(meaning her brother and sisters!)**

"They're good." Zach replied. "And before you start, no you can't go see them. You're still healing from that stab wound." Brook pouted.

"No need to remind me." She grumbled darkly. Zach frowned.

"You need to be more careful, Brook. You could have died if Rachel hadn't realized you'd gotten hurt."

"Its not like I had much of a choice, Zach."

"True, but still." Brook sighed and found his hand squeezing it before letting down.

She sat up to take a sip of her hot chocolate, and noticed the huge pile of papers and textbooks sitting next to the bed. She groaned and pretty much fell out of the bed. Zach sat up and watched, amused with an eyebrow cocked as she grabbed a mechanical pencil and clicked it a couple of times until lead shot out.

"Seriously if I don't die from a mission, I probably will from the paperwork." Zach laughed. Brook put pencil to paper while her friend relaxed waiting for her to finish. She thought about informing him that it would be ages but didn't.

She liked his company.

Though she did tell him to shred his jacket, preferably sometime soon. Otherwise it might just find it's way into the fireplace sometime soon. (He laughed and hid it under the bed promising to do so as soon as he got a chance.)


	3. Chapter 3: Yellow

**A/N: So here is Yellow! This one is a bit more serious then my others are/will be. If you care at all after reading you can see the rant at the bottom. **

**Characters: Brook (31), Zach (32), Kati (29), Jason (26), Rosie (22), Daniel (8), Aaron (6), Zane (4), Kayden (4), and Zachary Jr. (2) **

Let Them Live

Brook sat down heavily in a lawn chair outside the small brick building. She swiped away Zach's helping hand.

"I'm pregnant not injured, Zach! I can sit down without help at least." Zach rolled his eyes but smiled at his temperamental wildcat of a wife.

"Ok, ok!" A small child barreled into Zach's legs rocking him.

"Whoa there sport!" The child clutched Zach's leg and buried his face in his father's pants leg.

"Zane?" Zach knelt down next to his third son. "What's wrong sport?" Zane mumbled something. "Say that again?"

"Daniel and Kayden are fighting." Zane pouted. "He was making fun of me but Kayden told him to stop." Zach sighed and picked up the four-year-old so he could go stop his eight-year-old from beating up Zane's twin.

Brook sighed and pulled out a picture from her pocket. As she stared at the picture and her childhood friend Kati from when they were in high school she rested a hand lightly on her swollen stomach. Alex's daughter Sammy came and handed Brook the sign she had painted earlier that day.

"Thanks, Sammy." Brook murmured and she latched onto the stick. Sammy nodded and bounced off. Brook glanced up at the yellow sign. Her jaw tightened as she thought about what her friend had chosen to do. The sign read,

**I will not murder my daughter**

**Abortion is wrong**

**Will you kill off your own flesh and blood?**

Brook hoped Kati would see it and change her mind about having an abortion. As far as she could tell, Kati's boyfriend and cousin had convinced her into getting one. Brook just hoped that she could convince her otherwise.

Zach came up to her side dragging her sons Daniel and Kayden with Zane, and Aaron trailing behind, Zachary latched onto Aaron's hand toddling along.

Daniel was Zach and her first son, at eight. Aaron was their second at seven. Zane and Kayden were their twins. Zane's water sac had burst in the womb and he would have died had Kayden not scooted over and closed the hole with his side. While they both lived, Zane was smaller than normal. They were both four. Zachary Jr. was their youngest son at two. Brook had been pregnant with their only daughter for seven months now.

Neither she nor Zach could ever imagine having killed any of their children. There was something wrong with this Earth that a mother would think it was ok to kill their children before they ever had a chance to live.

When she heard that Kati had decided to get an abortion, she had immediately corralled her children together and rushed them to the abortion clinic to peacefully protest. She just hoped that it would be enough to save Kati's child.

Jason and Rosie walked up behind their sister and put hands on her shoulders. Brook glanced up at them with tears in her eyes. She blinked them away. Jason just nodded before going to help Zach entertain the boys. Rosie came and sat by Brook holding her own yellow sign.

**If you don't want a child, don't kill them,**

**give them up for adoption**

Rosie had found out that she wasn't able to have kids from one test or another. She wasn't ready to marry or even date yet (which Brook found odd since she was twenty-two but whatever. She wasn't quite ready for Ro to grow up either) but she loved little kids and wanted to adopt a couple.

Brook was hoping that Kati might change her mind and let her child live, and maybe let Rosie adopt her child if she wasn't ready for her own child yet.

Brook jerked her head up when Ro squealed and jumped up running. Ro sprinted across the empty road to the short brown-haired twenty-nine year-old walking proudly, head held high, away from the clinic. Brook got up as fast as she could and checked the road before walking across to hug Kati.

"You were right." Kati whispered in Brook's ear as they embraced. Kati turned to Rosie and started discussing adoption options. Zach hugged Brook around the waist and their sons gathered around them.

Another mission accomplished.

**A/N: Ok so I went to a concert called Love Come Alive yesterday and they were partnered with a group called Forty Days of Life. This group is all about stopping abortion. Abortion is in its 40****th**** year of being legal. I just have one question to ask before I go finish my homework. **

_**Is it really ok to practically murder for your own child before they even get a chance at life?**_

**Ok maybe I have more questions but still. **

**What if your mother had gotten an abortion with you?**

**What if Obama's mother had gotten an abortion? **

**This matter just seriously stuck with me. I might not get along with little kids very well, but I still want kids when I grow up. I couldn't imagine ever killing them off… Tell me if you agree or disagree but no flames ok? **


End file.
